The first case of AIDS was reported by the Centers for Disease Control in 1981; and first infant case was reported in 1982. Epidemiology of the disease has broadened over the course of the epidemic to include increasing rates of heterosexual transmission, greater numbers of infected women of child- bearing age and children. In fact children under the age of 13 represent the fastest growing exposure group overall. Estimates indicate that there may be 3,000 HIV infected children born every year in New York City alone. Pediatric HIV/AIDS is not relegated to big cities, however, and children infected with HIV/AIDS are enrolling in schools across the country. Preliminary research indicates that despite policies and procedures and availability of resources on HIV prevention, few practical materials are available to instruct teachers how best to prepare for and work with students in the classroom who have HIV or AIDS. VSA Educational Services proposes to investigate the feasibility of a proactive, comprehensive, video-based training program for early childhood and primary level educators on HIV/AIDS. The training will provide background on HIV/AIDS developmental disabilities common to infected students, legal mandates and practical techniques and classroom strategies that focus on such issues as infection control.